The advent of flexible endoscopy became possible with the development of flexible glass fibers that carry light through a scope to the viewing area for illumination and back from the viewing area to give the examiner a visual image. Typically, such an endoscope includes an universal tube, a control section, and an insertion tube. The universal tube contains a number of open channels which are appropriately connected at one end of the universal tube to a source of water, air, and suction. The universal tube also contains two glass fibers or optic fibers which are connected to a light source. The other end of the universal tube is connected to the control section which controls the application of water, air, or suction to corresponding channels provided in the insertion tube. The insertion tube also contains glass fibers for transmitting the light from the glass fibers in the universal tube to the site inside the patient. An imaging fiber is also provided in the insertion tube from the end of the insertion tube to an eyepiece on the control suction.
The useful life of such an endoscope is frequently determined by the life of the glass fibers. These glass fibers fatigue and break with age and usage. The glass fiber connected to the eyepiece in the insertion tube is the most critical because it is used for carrying the image. The glass fibers in the insertion tube used for illumination are also important, but there are two such glass fibers and some minor blockage results only in somewhat reduced illumination. In the same manner, the glass fibers carrying illumination in the universal tube are also important but can function with some blockage. The patency of the open channels carrying water, air, and suction in the insertion tube and in the universal tube are also crucial to the full functioning of the endoscope. These channel walls are similarly subject to the same aging and fatiguing factors as the flexible glass fibers. Additionally, the channel lumens are also subject to blockage, either from large debris from the patient or mineral deposits from dried water.
Small control cables also run from the control section through the insertion tube to bend the tip of the insertion tube as desired. These control cables are similarly subject to the same aging and fatiguing factors and must work properly for the endoscope to function.
In view of the above, it has been recognized in the prior art that the life of an endoscope is prolonged by proper storage. In general, it is recommended that air be aspirated through the suction channel (biopsy channel) to remove moisture. In addition, it is suggesed that the universal tube and insertion tube be kept as straight as possible, and if they must be bent for storage, not to bend them shorter than the radius of the carrying case provided.
One prior art rack for endoscopes is manufactured by Custom Endoscopy Design of Covington, Ky. This rack provides a series of wedge-shaped openings mounted parallel to a wall so that a plurality of endoscopes are hung thereon. The insertion tube is passed downwardly through the opening until the control section becomes wedged in the opening. Unfortunately, the wedging of the control section occurs at different angles so that some angulation of the insertion tube and subsequent fatiguing is allowed. In addition, the universal tube which extends perpendicularly from the control section is unsupported and subject to significant fatigue as it hangs vertically from the control section without support.
Another prior art endoscope rack is manufactured by KEYMED INC. This rack includes a rest for the control section which is parallel to the wall and at a 45.degree. angle. The portion of the universal tube immediately adjacent the control section contacts the top of the rest. The universal tube is then looped back to the bottom of the rest and control section where the universal tube is locked in place. The insertion tube hangs freely from the control section. With this rack, no support is provided for the universal tube or insertion tube and, due to the angle at which the control section is maintained, both the universal tube and insertion tube are angulated so that fatigue easily results. In addition, by looping the universal tube, any moisture which is not removed collects at the low point of the universal tube and mineral deposits result due to evaporation of this collected moisture.
Various other racks for tools and instruments have also been disclosed in the prior art. Among these are the devices shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,943,833 (Ramse), 3,941,412 (Carpenter), 4,262,800 (Nethercutt), 3,165,286 (Johnson et al.); and 3,004,673 (Emery).